


草莓蛋糕

by lingerer022



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 草莓蛋糕
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 13:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17345681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lingerer022/pseuds/lingerer022
Summary: 和雀雀一起闹的偷吃草莓蛋糕梗~接着雀雀推特上的图往下接的文雀雀推特图：https://twitter.com/Mouque_9/status/1081944211119779840





	草莓蛋糕

半藏从来没有像今天这样觉得奶油是如此粘稠。

源氏看和舌头下微微颤动的身体，更是有了恶作剧的心思，他撑起身体，故意在半藏的耳边发出吞咽的声音，随后带着奶香气的舌头开始舔弄泛红的耳垂。

“哥哥乳头上的奶油真好吃。”边说着，源氏的舌头还边模拟了一下刚刚舔弄乳头的动作。

 

卷着衣服的手有些松弛了，微微张开的嘴开始不自觉得地发出了轻轻的呻吟。

源氏见到手下的身体对于自己的玩弄有如此大的反应后，生理和心理上都变得更加兴奋，他从手边的袋子里扯出了一盒草莓——这本是他打算慰劳半藏的，但此刻……他只想用它们来装点手下这具敏感的身体。

 

艳红色的草莓在湿润的唇上滚了两圈，先前被吻得有些失神的人无意识地伸出舌头，源氏边吻着半藏的鬓角，边将草莓塞入，随后两指控制着这水果，不断反复捣弄着半藏敏感的上颚，被异物入侵到口中的人瞬间有些回神，但手指和草莓已经被塞入其中，毫无反抗之力的口腔只能被侵犯着。

无法咽下的唾液和被逼急的眼泪顺着胡子滴落在胸前，源氏看着半藏被自己手指侵犯口腔的样子，身体更加兴奋了，他捣鼓着草莓更玩弄着半藏的口腔，随后在模糊不清的呻吟声中，源氏把挂满唾液的草莓取出，他滚动着沾满液体的草莓顺着半藏下巴、脖颈、肩膀……机械手指下的身体随着草莓的滚落加剧了颤抖，被敞开的双腿不自觉地合拢，未被照顾到腰肢难耐地摩擦着身下的床单。

 

“哥哥，我的草莓蛋糕完成了。”在一路挑逗后，源氏亲了亲半藏的下巴，他一个用力，身下的身体也跟随着一个颤抖——湿漉漉的草莓被安在乳头的奶油上了，“接下来，我就要吃我的蛋糕了……”两指点过乳头上被装饰上的草莓和奶油，源氏带着野兽般侵略的目光扫过半藏的身体，他一指抹过了嘴边的奶油，将自己的裤子拉下过半，弹出来的性器直勾勾地顶在了半藏的后穴上。

“哥哥，你可要好好地当我的‘蛋糕’。”

 

“啊——！”长驱直入的性器根本没有给半藏太多的反应时间，只是稍稍看得入迷的那一瞬间，源氏已经挺入到半藏的后穴之中，没有做过润滑的身体承受这些有些辛苦，半藏皱着眉头、仰着脖子，喉咙里再难发出舒服的呻吟。

源氏抱着半藏，边亲吻着他的脸颊，边说着些没羞没臊的话语：“没关系，哥哥的身体已经被我操惯了，一会儿就好了。”

被胞弟用性器贯穿后穴的人对于这话自然有些不甘，可这具身体却真的像是源氏所说的那样，在插入过程中的短暂停歇后，半藏的后穴开始适应异物的入侵，甚至开始像是邀请似的不断紧缩。

“你看，你早就被我操惯了。”

“嗯……闭……闭嘴……啊！”

半藏的话还没说完，源氏一个挺入，将自己插入到半藏身体中更深的地方。身下的这个人开始不觉得地呻吟，他胸前的两颗大草莓随着身体的颤抖，也可怜兮兮地摇晃了起来。源氏见半藏的腰已经很难支撑下滑的身体，他抓起半藏的脚踝，将两条敞开的腿扛在了肩膀上——当然，他这么做也是因为这样能更好地侵犯他最最亲爱的兄长大人。

 

“哥，现在你就好好尝尝我的‘法棍’吧。”源氏抬起了半藏的屁股，在他兄长刚想要反抗的时候，他禁锢住了半藏的腰，随后被插入在后穴里的性器开始了它最原始的使命——稍稍抽离，又重重地插入，渐渐地，每一次插入都开始伴随着淫靡的水声，原本不愿意发出任何丢人呻吟的人开始了沙哑地叫喊，而装饰在胸前的“草莓奶油”在此时挺立了起来。

源氏知道，那是半藏的乳头因为动情而挺立了起来。

他低下头，像是多情又柔情的采摘者，一口咬下了半藏胸口上的大草莓。

“不……源氏，松口……啊！”乳头被撕咬着，而被填满的后穴又不断地被侵犯着，难以控制的情欲冲刷着大脑的理智，半藏不知道自己在央求着什么，也不清楚在长年累月后，源氏究竟对这具身体改造得有多深。

哭喊着、呻吟着、央求着……随后抵死缠绵着到天明吧。神志混沌之中，好像有什么射入到体内，好像又有什么在拔出后流出了体外……

 

源氏看着半藏大腿上交织着乳白色液体的牙印，又看看被啃咬的一塌糊涂的胸口和满是红掌印的臀肉，机械武士甚是满意，他抱紧了被折腾得一塌糊涂的兄长，撩起了因汗水而紧贴着皮肤的黑发，源氏借着半藏的耳朵，轻轻地蛊惑道：“哥哥，以后草莓蛋糕留给我。你吃我的‘法棍’就好了。”

 

-End-


End file.
